He Returns
by TheRobin2000
Summary: Plot: What if instead of dying at the end of Season 4, Finn went missing leaving everyone heartbroken and Rachel lost. What if he mysteriously returned 7 years later at the end of Season 6 only to learn what happened when he was missing. Rated T for violence but might change it to M later
1. The Disappearance (Prologue)

**Okay so this is my new story, it is a story that since we never got to see an intended ending of Glee, I have decided to write a story on that part. The story is that instead of being dying, what if Finn just disappeared without anyone's knowledge and then returned out of the blue at the end of Season 6 in the five years later section. The prologue is set in between Seasons 4 and 5. Enjoy.**

He Returns

Plot: What if instead of dying at the end of Season 4, Finn went missing leaving everyone heartbroken and Rachel lost. What if he mysteriously returned 7 years later at the end of Season 6 only to learn what happened when he was missing. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If I did, I would have changed the story up massively.

Chapter 1: The Disappearance (Prologue.)

Finn's POV.

I am on my way in my car up towards New York. It has been a rough year with the break up with Rachel and failure in the army but now I feel that I am in a better place in my life. I have coached the Glee Club to a Regionals win and now I am heading to New York where I am to spend the summer with Kurt, Santana and Rachel.

I was stupid that I let Rachel go last fall. I should have tried to fight it and try and save our relationship. But I felt like a fish out of a glass bowl when I was there. But then she went and got herself with that Brody idiot and cheated on me and I knew that it was futile. You can't be with someone who has cheated on you.

I couldn't go to see them at Christmas because it would be too hard to see them happy but particularly her with him. She is mine and I want her back. Puck got annoyed when we were living together that I was constantly playing When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars but then I told him why and he understood. He said that Rachel was the one who was being a jerk rather than me and that I should wait for her to realise her ways. I know he is saying that as a friend because he knows me and I know him.

I am waiting at a junction just outside Michigan when all of a sudden, a car runs into the back of me and people jump out. They burst my tyre and grab me by the throat.

Finn: "Let me go."

Mysterious person: "No, you are coming with us."

Finn: "No somebody help me please."

All of a sudden, I am drugged and I don't even know where I am when I awake but the only thing that I have is a ring. Rachel's engagement ring which when we are ready, I was going to re-propose. But I don't even know where I am right now.

I don't think that I will ever be able to see her again in this state. Right now, I feel like I am a dead man breathing.

Rachel's POV.

I am sitting in my room in our apartment in New York, just going through some of my lines before rehearsals. I have just got the role of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl which has always been a dream of mine. And now that dream is real at the age of 18. It is incredible and it has been a rapid rise and I feel so good about myself right now.

That is good because on the relationship front, it is not good at the moment. I just broke up with Brody at the start of the summer. Santana and Finn found out that he was a liar and a cheat and sorted him out in a hotel room, catching him in the act. The thing is that I miss Finn; I haven't really got over breaking up with him last fall. But I had lied to him about being faithful in our relationship and we needed to have a break from each other to keep any sort of friendship together. He caught me with Brody in the apartment and assumed the worst which I can understand. I had cheated on him before with Puck.

I head out into the living room where I see Kurt on the phone to someone, I can't make out what had happened but he was crying. I'll ask him once he is off the phone.

Five minutes later, he has ended the call. I go up and talk to him.

Rachel: "Who was that Kurt?"

Kurt: "Rachel? That was Carole. It is about Finn."

Now I am worried, what is it about Finn that has happened?

Rachel: "What about Finn?"

Kurt: (Steadies himself.) Rachel, Finn was on his way here in his car from Lima. He was hijacked by some people just by Michigan and they kidnapped him. We don't know where he is. Police found the car upended so we don't know what happened. They think that he is dead."

Rachel: "What? No, this can't be happening. (Crying.) He was coming here to see us and now no-one knows where he is. This is terrible. Please tell me this isn't real Kurt."

Kurt: "It is Rachel. It is. (Crying as well.)"

We spend the rest of the night, crying over the disappearance of Finn. He was Kurt's brother and my love. He let me go to realise my dreams and now I don't know if he is alive. I realised that I abused his love for me and now I don't know if he is even alive anymore. You only realise what you are missing when you don't have it anymore.

The one thing that we both know is that when the pain might go, life will continue as usual.

**I changed Rachel's character a little in order to make Rachel feel a little guilty for the way she treated Finn in Season 4. I got the inspiration for the plot during the chat with Mercedes in Season 5 about Finn. Reviews and Feedback are welcome as normal.**


	2. 7 Years Later

**Here is the 2nd Chapter. Everything in Season's 5 and 6 is canon apart from the fact that Rachel was a surrogate for Klaine who haven't had a surrogate child yet. So yes, Rachel and Jesse are married but you will discover later it isn't a happy marriage. This chapter is when Finn returns after escaping his place of hostage. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: 7 Years Later.

Rachel's POV.

Glee Club: "Whoa, whoa. Whoa, whoa. (End of the lyrics to I Lived by One Republic.)"

So that is it, the very last song of the New Directions in the state that it is known as. We have all had a great ride throughout this journey and now we are at the end of the road. It has been a real roller-coaster but now we can move onto to different parts of our lives.

I am now married to Jesse. A few years ago, he offered me a role in a Broadway production of Wicked and I won Best Actress on Broadway Musical. We had shortly gotten married after that after he offered me a way back out of Lima. The truth is after Finn's perceived death; I went off the rails for a few months and left NYADA. I needed to get away from it because it had all become too much and I needed an escape. So I came back here and coached the New Directions for a year but then I moved back to New York where my life has taken off ever since.

After we finished the song, we were chatting when we heard a knock on the door of the auditorium. Who could that be?

Sue: "I'll go and open it. (Walks up to the back of the stage.)"

She opens the door and looks horrified about who is standing there. We get a look at the man. He doesn't look very old but looks beaten and looks older than he probably should. His clothes are ripped and bloody. His face is cut and his hair looks like it hasn't been washed in years. He is extremely skinny and looks like he hasn't had a proper meal in a long time. He looks like death itself. Yet he looks oddly familiar.

Sue: "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Finn's POV (Taken just prior to that moment.)

I've finally made it back after goodness knows how long. When you have been kidnapped in a dark and damp basement, you lose track of time quickly. It might be years since I was kidnapped but it might only have been days. Yet time just passed by when I was in that cell. It was enforced imprisonment. Jailed without a trial. Trapped as an innocent man.

My time in that basement was torture. I was beaten and bruised every day. I was attacked by the men and then the women would sexually assault me. I would be given very little to eat, not enough for a full meal. It was probably half a meal everyday and just enough for me to live. I kept asking why they were doing this to me but never got an answer. Instead I would continue to be tortured.

Eventually, I managed to escape via discovering a secret staircase out of the back into the garden. I got to the garden and then somehow managed to make a run for it. I kept going in a certain direction and then all of a sudden, I managed to find a sign to Ohio and then found my way to Lima. It didn't take me long to find the school and that's where I went.

I heard people singing in the auditorium so that is where I head. I knock on the door to see what is going on. I wait a minute and then I see of all people, Sue Sylvester who has a look of horror on a face. Okay, now I am worried.

Sue: "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Finn: "I'm Finn Hudson. (Frightened.)"

Sue: "(Doesn't know what to do.) I'm sorry what? You can't be Finn Hudson. Unless you've grown out of the grave."

Finn: "What do you mean?"

At that moment, Mr Schue comes running up the stairs.

Mr Schue: "Sue, what is going on and how long is this going to take… (Sees Finn and recognises him immediately and puts his hand to his mouth.) Finn?"

Finn: "(Giving him that famous half-smile.) Hey Mr Schue."

Mr Schue: "What is going on here? You look terrible."

Finn: "It is a long story. But why did she make a comment about growing out of the grave?"

Mr Schue: "(With tears threating to spill.) Finn, it has been 7 years. The police thought that you were killed 7 years ago."

_What? I was kidnapped and hidden for 7 years. I've lost 7 years of my life. They didn't even make an attempt to try and hunt me down and recuse me. I've missed out on so much. So I'm apparently 26 and I am in a worse position than I was when I was 19. I'm just a loser._

Mr Schue: "Finn? Are you okay?"

_Am I okay? Do you think I'm okay after what you have just told me? I've lost my youth and my future. I'm going to be stuck. I feel weak. My body feels broken. I'm just a wreck and no-one is going to want to be around me._

I can tell Mr Schue senses that I am getting angry because he tries to talk to me into going to the hospital but first I want to go and find my Mom. I need to see her after all these years.

She was sitting chattering with some of the alumni when Mr Schue asked her that he wanted to talk to her. She came up the stairs to speak to me.

When I saw her, I just jumped into her arms. The look of shock on her face is clear to everyone but she just hugs me like I've just come home from war. Well I just might as well have considering the personal hell that I have experienced in that damm bunker.

Carole: "Finn. It's you. It's really you."

Finn: "Yes Mom, it's me."

Carole: "What happened? How are you alive? I got the call that you were dead."

Finn: "I was never dead but can we talk about it later please? I think I need to go to the hospital."

Mr Schue takes both me and Mom to the hospital in order to see what is wrong with me. I just feel like my body is going to shut down any second and that would be the end of me. Sue says that she will go and speak with the rest of the alumni about what just happened.

Rachel's POV.

Okay so eventually Sue decides to come back downstairs after meeting with the strange visitor. We were talking with each other and everyone was very worried because the visitor looked extremely familiar. Yet no-one could understand why.

Puck: "Who was that Vice President Sylvester?"

Sue: "Enough with the formalities Puckerman. That young man is no stranger to us. He was a former student here."

Jesse: "Someone trying to hold on desperately onto the past? Looked like it, the tramp."

Sue: "No. That was Finn Hudson."

_What? He was never dead? Well they never found a body but the car that he was driving according to the police if that had been in an accident, he would never have survived it._

Kurt: "(Angry.) You are kidding right? I got the call saying he was dead and yet he never was."

Sue: "I know Mr Hummel-Anderson. It seems as if he was never dead in the first place."

_I feel sick. I mean I know that she means well and this is a shock to her as well. But the fact is that he disappeared for 7 years and now when we are having a major reunion he shows up. Where has he been all this time?_

I look around and see other people's reactions. Quinn is crying, Puck is looking like he's aging rapidly. Kurt has his hands in front of his face. Others are hugging each other then I look round at Jesse…

_Jesse! Oh God. Oh God. Now what is Finn going to think when he realises that I am married to Jesse. I hope that he understands. After all, I thought he was dead but I really love Jesse. Do I? Why am I having these thoughts if I was 100% committed to our relationship? But I don't want to have Finn feel heartbroken. But why was he gone?_

Rachel: "(Speaks up.) What happened to him?"

Sue: "Long story Barbra Wannabe. He's been taken to the hospital by good old Will Schuester."

Kurt: "I need to go and see him."

Puck: "I think we all do."

Quinn: "Besides what you have told us, we don't know what state he is in. We might not have a chance of speaking to him again."

_I know Quinn. The thing is I don't know if he could survive what I had to say to him._

**Reviews are always welcome. In the next chapter, Finn and his family learn the extent of his condition.**


	3. Worse than Death

**Here is Chapter 3. In this chapter, Finn and his family learn about the extent of Finn's ordeal and its effects. He also meets his family again and begins to learn what he has missed in his time when he was kidnapped. Just warning that it might be fairly graphic and so reader discretion is advised. But other than that enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Worse than Death.

Finn's POV.

After Mr Schue drives me to the hospital, we get out and head to the entrance. I am so weak that I need help getting inside the door. God, I feel so helpless. Yet I feel that I am going to collapse without any help.

The receptionist at the desk sees us and instructs us to come over. Her face is one of shock when she sees me.

Receptionist: "Can I ask for your name?"

Finn: "Finn Christopher Hudson."

Receptionist: "Date of Birth."

Finn: "24th August 1994."

Receptionist: "Okay. Just wait a second. (Makes a phone call.) Is it okay if we put you in a wheelchair and take you to a room to do some tests?"

Finn: "(Sees it is a lost cause.) Okay."

They put me in the wheelchair and take me into a hospital room. The Doctor who was Doctor Zheng and Nurse Jackson put me on my hospital bed and laid me down. They do some DNA tests and medical checks in order to make sure that I am who I say I am. Apparently because there was belief that I was dead, they need to make a DNA check to previous records to make sure that I was who I said I was. They placed a heart-monitor in order to check my resting heartbeat and then they said that tests had to begin.

Doctor Zheng: "Okay so Mr Hudson. We are going to have to seduce you while we do these tests. It could be painful but it would be worth it as we see what your issue is."

Finn: "Okay Doctor."

So they get a needle and tell me that they are going to seduce me now. I nod and then they put the needle into my back and then I gradually fall into a deep sleep.

Carole's POV.

Seeing my son having to take these tests makes my heart break. I don't know what happened that caused him to be in this state but I am going to find out and whoever did it is going to pay.

He is asleep whilst everyone does their tests on him. All I can do is wait. I call Burt and explained the situation as best I could. He and Kurt are coming over later in order to see what the results of this are all about.

I get a text from Kurt saying that they have arrived. I go and meet them outside whilst we are all waiting for news on what has happened to Finn and what he needs in order to get his life back on track.

Kurt: "This doesn't feel right at all. We had all given up on him and there were so many occasions that he missed with us. Even if he is able to survive, he is never going to be the same again."

Burt: "I know, he missed out on what is meant to be his golden years. He is going to probably need years of therapy because from what Sue told me, this was dodgy. We don't know what it is though."

Kurt: "He doesn't even know I got married. He is going to be upset when he realises that he missed his brother's wedding."

Carole: "I think they are ready for us now."

We head into the hospital room and the look on the Doctor's face is grave. This is not good news.

Carole: "So what is the news Doctor?"

Doctor Zheng: "You would want to take a seat. I don't want you to speak before it is over. It is severe. He looks worse than death. He has been kept hostage inside a basement for 7 years with no fresh oxygen. His body is filled with unhealthy levels of carbon dioxide. He has a lung that needs major surgery in order to save it. He may well have had a heart attack whilst in captivity and he isn't even 30 yet. He has several broken ribs and may be confided to a wheelchair. He is supposed to be around 200 pounds in weight for a man for his age and height yet he is only 95 pounds. It looks like he hasn't eaten probably or had a proper meal for years. It was clear that he was tortured in that basement on a daily basis. He might struggle for the rest of his life to do simple things like feed, clothe or bathe himself due to the extent of his injuries."

This is the worst news possible. I mean, my son could be severally troubled for the rest of his life. He is weak, malnourished and helpless. He might be disabled for the rest of his life and struggling to do anything. This makes me so mad, the person or people that did this to him; we will find them and make sure that they regret everything that they have done to him. They won't know what hit them.

Kurt: "Can we see him?"

Doctor Zheng: "Of course. I'm warning you though it isn't going to be pretty."

Kurt: "I just want to see him after all these years. I don't care what state he is in, I just want to see him."

Kurt's POV.

I want to see him so badly. The last time, I saw him if my memory serves me right is the failed wedding of Mr and Mrs Schuester. I don't think I saw him after that and that was the start of 2013. How times have changed very quickly. I mean, he wasn't even at my wedding. He would have been my best man for sure rather than it being Sam. I mean, I am great friends with Sam but it should be a role for your closest male friend or your brother to be and Finn is my step-brother so he should have been in the role. The wedding picture which is filled with the alumni is missing him. It just confirms that there was a great big hole in our lives. While we were all celebrating the day of our lives because we were in a double wedding with Brittany and Santana and yet somewhere in the distance, he is being beaten to death by some maniac and never thinking that he will see us again.

When the curtain is pulled back and we are able to get a good look at him for the first time, we see that the Doctor is right. He is in terrible shape. If he hadn't escaped when he did, he would have died in that basement and would never have been found. He is in such a critical condition that he is going to need a lot of help in order to see if he lives and if he lives, help him try to get himself in a position to help himself.

I feel the tears start to come down. _Gosh Kurt, pull yourself out of it. Finn would never want to see you like this._ But it is hard not to be in this state when he is lying there knowing that your own brother has had his life changed for the worst and that you are helpless in trying to get him out of his plight. But the worst feeling in this is the guilt. The guilt that I was able to live my life and look to achieve my dreams and knowing now that he never got that chance to prove himself. The guilt that I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most when he was stuck in that basement and being tortured to death itself. The guilt that to him right now, I failed as a brother. To him I will always be a failure.

Burt: "What do we need to do to try and help him?"

Doctor: "We will need to put him into major surgery tonight in order to save his lung. We are going to give him a warm bath that we have at the bathroom in order to wash him. We are going to give him something small to eat so we can see how much he can eat until he is sick. Only one person can stay with him tonight. You may decide who it is."

Kurt: "I will stay with him."

Burt: "Are you sure Kurt? You don't have to do this you know. Carole can stay with him if you want her to?"

Kurt: "No I will."

Carole: "Okay but we will come to see both of you in the morning. Good night Kurt."

Burt: "Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt: "Goodnight Dad and Carole."

Once they are gone, I quickly call Blaine to say that I am with Finn. He understands thankfully. After that, I see them take Finn into surgery after cleaning him up. After the surgery, I sit on the chair next to him and take his left hand in both of mine and whisper in his ear.

Kurt: "I will do whatever it takes to make your life the best it can be." But I hear no response. I don't leave the chair at all that night.

**Reviews are welcome as usual. Poor Finn and Kurt, the fact that he is severely injured and the undenying level of guilt that Kurt feels for him. Next chapter is a flashback chapter about what happened in trying to discover the case of who caused Finn to disappear caused by one sentence.**


	4. I'm Just His Ex

**So here is Chapter 4. In this chapter, Rachel reflects on Finn's sudden reappearance and how it affects her through an off hand comment from Jesse. Like with my other story, I wanted to upload this today in order to mark 6 years since we lost Cory. He was taken far too soon but he left his mark on the world. If you haven't seen Lea's post on Twitter yet, it is incredibly sweet and proves that she still loves him and he clearly her Guardian Angel and I am sure that he is happy she found love again. He had the best seat at her wedding, I am certain. RIP Cory, we all still miss you.**

Chapter 4: I'm Just His Ex.

Rachel's POV.

When we heard the news about Finn's sudden re-appearance and physical shape, we were all shocked. A young man has had his life drastically altered to the fact that he will never be the same again. Even if he is physically strong enough, his mind might be shot to pieces that he might not be able to function properly again. We need to get a Doctor's notice about what has happened and what is going on about Finn and what state he is in.

Puck's phone goes off and he excuses himself to take the call. We all sit around and wait for him to get back. He mouthed before he left that it was from Kurt and so it is likely to be something to do with Finn. But what could it be?

Quinn: "He was held prisoner for 7 years, he is likely to be scared for life."

Sam: "He made us believe in ourselves. He was a leader and a good friend for everyone."

Santana: "He is such a better person that me. It isn't fair that this has happened to him."

Jesse: "Oh shut up. It wasn't like he was going to achieve anything anyway."

Rachel: "Jesse. (Slaps his arm.) That is a horrible thing for you to say. I know you never liked Finn but don't act like that."

Blaine: "Why you doing here anyway Jesse?"

Jesse: "I married this one here. (Brings Rachel into a hug.) Finn is just her ex…"

I blank out at that moment and just stand still as Jesse's words trigger a memory inside me.

(Flashback.)

I head back to Lima with Kurt and Santana after knowledge of Finn's sudden disappearance. I've been in floods of tears ever since knowing that he is almost certainly dead. I never got to forgive him for being selfish towards him during our break-up and I ran out on him in the middle of that failed wedding of Mr and Mrs Schuester. I didn't see things from his perspective and keep him within my life. Now I will never be able to tell him that.

My dads allow me back into their home and I just go upstairs to bed and just fall asleep in my tears. I cried so many tears, I'm amazed that I still have any left. I hold my picture of after we won Nationals, a picture that was taken by Puck of Finn and I holding the trophy as co-captains. It was a symbol of our journey together as members of the New Directions. Now it is a path that I have to travel alone.

The next morning, I am woken by knocking on my door. I only just got back here, can they give me some peace for one day?

Hiram: "Rachel, honey you have to get up."

Rachel: "Why?"

Hiram: "Leroy said that the police are here."

_What? Why are they here?_

Rachel: "I will be down as fast as I can."

Five minutes and a shower later, I head downstairs into the living room and see that there are two police officers waiting for me. They introduce themselves as Sergeant Woods and Detective Jones. Why are they here?

Rachel: "What is going on? Why are the police here?"

Sergeant Woods: "Miss Berry, we know that Finn Hudson disappeared suddenly last week…"

Rachel: "(Interrupts.) I know, I have been in tears ever since."

Sergeant Woods: "We need to ask you some questions to clear your name. Mr Hudson disappeared and possibly died in suspicious circumstances and we have a few suspects and we need to make sure that you were not involved in his disappearance."

Rachel: "Wait, what? Why are you accusing me of being involved, I didn't know that this had happened until it had happened."

Detective Jones: "Miss Berry, is it true that you used to date Mr Hudson."

Rachel: "Yes, we were engaged for 5 months during Senior Year of High School. He broke it off so I could go and live in New York and achieve my dreams."

Detective Jones: "In cases like this one, ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends are always suspects. Mr Hudson did disappear in unclear circumstances. Since we know that you used to date Mr Hudson, we could potentially use you to find links to what happened and why he disappeared."

Rachel: "Okay. What do you want from me?"

Sergeant Woods: "When was the last time that you spoke with Finn Hudson?"

Rachel: "The evening of Mr and Mrs Schuester's failed wedding at the start of this year in person. I last spoke to him over the phone around April time before my audition for Fanny Brice on Broadway."

Sergeant Woods: "Apparently Finn was heading out to New York to meet you in New York with your roommates, is this true?"

Rachel: "(Confused.) I didn't know about this?"

Sergeant Woods: "I have a letter here that was to say that he was coming to meet us and that he had a response from someone there. (Shows her the letters.) Is this your handwriting?"

Rachel: "No, that is Kurt's. He is Finn's step-brother and my roommate."

Detective Jones: "But you refute that you knew anything that was going on?"

Rachel: "I do. (Starts to feel uncomfortable.)"

Hiram: "Do you have any more questions officers? My daughter is clearly starting to feel uncomfortable."

Sergeant Woods: "Two questions left, Miss Berry. The car that Mr Hudson was driving was shot at with a gun. Do you own a firearm's licence or know someone who does?"

Rachel: "Not from my knowledge no."

Sergeant Woods: "Last question. When did you know that Mr Hudson was missing?"

Rachel; "Kurt was on the phone to Carole, Finn's Mom. He came off the phone and told me that Finn was missing. Is it okay if you leave now? (Begins to cry.)"

Detective Jones: "Thank you Miss Berry. We will. We will return if we find any new news. Thank you for your time."

My dad's usher out the police officers and then come back to comfort me after the revelation of what has happened with Finn. I can't believe that they would accuse me of doing it. I would never harm Finn in that way.

Though I am his ex and it does make sense with no leads to accuse ex-partners of committing harm on someone or getting someone involved on the case. But I was the one who broke his heart by cheating on him with Brody so it would make less sense that I would do it even if he broke off the relationship. But they might find leads if I was part of the crime that potentially ended Finn's life.

My dad's just hold me in the house whilst I cry and then put me to bed when I just feel emotionally drained. I have so much I want to say to Finn but I will never have the chance.

(End of Flashback.)

After Puck returns from the call, we go and ask him what has happened to Finn.

Marley: "What news Puckerman?"

Puck: "It is seriously bad. He is in major surgery in order to save his lung. He is less than half the weight that he should be for his size and age. He won't be able to eat properly and will likely be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He has potentially had a heart attack and he is only 26. As for his mental state, God knows what shape that is in."

This is bad. Everyone looks at each other like we don't even know what to say anymore. It makes us realise that we should never take loved ones for granted because you never know when you will get to see them or hold them again. But the other feeling in me is guilt that I was selfish during the period after graduation and that I wanted to achieve my dreams that I ignored his. Now that I have achieved my dreams, his dreams should come true as well.

But what if he only sees me for what I was then. Maybe he doesn't want to acknowledge me at all. Maybe he sees me for what I realised what I am. Just a selfish, self-centred insecure young woman and wants nothing to do with me. After all, I am just his ex.

**Reviews are always welcome. In the next chapter, Finn and Rachel meet for the first time since he escaped from his hostage and it isn't pretty.**


	5. Heartbreak

**So here is Chapter 5. In this chapter, Finn meets Kurt and Rachel for the first time and learns that things have changed very drastically and for him not in the best way. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Heartbreak

Kurt's POV.

After I get off the phone to Puck, I go back and watch over Finn. I know, of all the people that would get the news about the extent of Finn's condition from me, it would be Puck. The same boy that tossed me in the dumpsters often back when we were freshmen and sophomores in school. Well, people change and he changed for the better. He is Finn's best pal after all and would know the best at how to handle the emotions and the extent of injuries from his time in the air force. It just made perfect sense for him to break the news to everyone about Finn's condition.

You would think that after seeing my Mom die, then my father twice suffer from first a heart attack then prostate cancer that I would be used to hospitals and seeing someone strapped to an oxygen mask and having a machine counting their heartbeat. But the thing is that my Mom had been suffering from breast cancer for a long time and so it was just inevitable that she would die and my father has survived but the stress of his work has led to constraints in his heart and prostate cancer is something that a large proportion of men suffer from. But Finn is only my age, still in his mid-twenties and yet he has to have a major surgery in order to save his life. The fact is that he doesn't know about it, makes the situation even more difficult to shallow.

I just ask the Doctor if I can just go outside for a little while. The Doctor agrees and I go on a walk outside in the parking lot and just try to get in my head, what has happened over the past day. Finn returning, him being taken to the hospital and then learning about his condition. I try to take my mind of him but it isn't easy knowing that he is in that room trying to fight for his life. There is a risk that he won't survive the surgery but that is unlikely. Though those around Finn will know that you should always expect the unlikely with Finn Hudson.

After ten minutes, I head back into the hospital and back into the room to see that Finn is screaming in his sleep. He is having a nightmare but is unable to get out of it. I wait outside whilst the Doctor tries to pull him out of his nightly terror and I am on my phone when I see that an article has appeared on CNN network.

**Former Show Choir Champ In Car Accident Found Alive.**

A member of the 2012 National Show Choir Champions New Directions who was reported to have been killed in a car accident 7 years ago found alive back at his former stomping ground of Mickingly High in Lima, Ohio. 26 year old Finn Hudson was initially considered to be dead when a car that he was driving was found lying on the side of a Michigan Speedway in May 2013. Then 18 years old, police considered the accident to have caused fatal injuries when they found the car in the state that it was found. Police found his driver's license in the car but no body was found in the vicinity of the car's final resting place.

(Shows a picture of the car damaged.)

He was officially registered as missing but was presumed dead by the police because of no further evidence. However, he was discovered at his old school yesterday as was taken to hospital for further testing. They found that through an extraction of DNA that it matched with previous records of the same man proving his identity. Tests show that Mr Hudson was tortured, sexually assaulted and beaten among other things. He was found to be held hostage in a prisoner but the location is unknown and could be anywhere. Vice President Sylvester who used to teach Mr Hudson has set up a team starting in Lima in order to track down the culprits and any associates.

If you have any discoveries on the matter, Vice President Sylvester is asking you to report any findings to Ohio State Police.

I shut down my phone because honestly, I can't read it anymore. The entire country knows about Finn's predicament and yet he doesn't even know about it himself. Someone must have tipped them off to the media because Sue really wants to help Finn but like everyone else wants time to process what has happened. The only two times, I have ever seen Sue Sylvester cry were when her sister Jean died and when we thought Finn had died. Santana told me that Sue had told her that when someone dies, there is no lesson just that the person is gone.

I am taken out of my thoughts by Finn murmuring. He is waking up.

Finn's POV.

I feel completely dizzy and dehydrated when I come around. I look up at the lights and I just see white. _Is this it? Am I dead? Is this what the afterlife is like? _I am snapped out of my thoughts when someone shakes my arm. _So I am not dead after all._

Kurt: "Finn, Finn. You are waking up."

Finn: "Kurt? Kurt. You are here. Where am I? What happened? Where are my family?"

Kurt: "They went home for the night. (Looks at the Doctor.) Can I tell him what happened? (Takes off the oxygen mask because he is strong enough to breathe on his own.)"

Doctor Zheng: "You may."

Kurt: "You were in a surgery. Your lungs were damaged and so they had to give you a surgery in order to save it and save you. I stayed the night because someone could and I wanted to."

Finn: "Explains the bags under your eyes."

Kurt goes on to explain to me that I am also under half of the weight that I should be for my age and height. That I am possibly going to need a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I have broken ribs and that I might well have suffered a heart attack. He also explains that I will struggle to eat properly for a long time as well. Curse those people who had me in hostage. The thing is that they never told me what they wanted me for anyway. But then I look down at Kurt's hand and freeze.

Finn: "What's on your finger?"

Kurt: "(Realises what he means.) On God, how am I going to explain this?"

Finn: "You're married?"

Kurt: "Yes. Yes, I am."

Finn: "I guess Blaine is the lucky man isn't he?"

Kurt: "(Smiles) Of course. He was the one that proposed to me and then we got married in early 2015. It was a joint wedding with Brittany and Santana and it was incredibly special. But it still felt wrong. Because you weren't there."

Finn: "I know, man it sucks to know that I missed my brother's own wedding."

Kurt: "Don't feel guilty, you had no idea. I would have asked you to be my best man. I had Sam to do it instead."

Finn: "I would have accepted. Speaking of Sam, Brittany and Santana, can I meet the rest of the Glee Alumni?"

Kurt: "Yes. I will call them over now."

Kurt gives a call and then the rest of the New Directions comes in to meet me this afternoon. The Doctor gives me something to eat. He says that they are working out how much I can stomach before I feel sick. Man, I used to have a massive appetite and play sports at a very high level. My life is going to change in a very drastic way.

I hear that a major argument is brewing outside. Maybe it is between people to decide who is going in first. To be honest, I don't care who comes in first, I will want to see all of them eventually. It has been too long since I saw them.

Eventually it dies down and then the first person comes in and it is Rachel. The one person that I wanted to see more than anyone else.

Finn: "Rachel?"

Rachel: "Finn. (Gives him a hug.) You're alive."

Finn: "Yes I am. I've missed you Rach."

Rachel: "I've missed you too."

Finn: "I saw your speech. You finally got your Tony."

Rachel: "(Smiles.) Yes I did. It was a wonderful feeling. It was like all my dreams came true in that one moment."

_All your dreams hey Rachel._

Rachel: "Though I forgot to include you in my acceptance speech. You were the one that put me on that train in the beginning that set the wheels in motion."

Finn: "(Chuckles at her pun.) Nice one Rach. I know that you would thank me for my role in person."

We talk about what she had done before that. She left NYADA and then got onto Funny Girl but resigned after getting in a funk and did a TV show that the pilot was so bad that they pulled it before it went on their main series. She came back and helped coach the New Directions for a while before going back and then being on Broadway ever since. I think that it might be time to right the wrongs of the past and get back together again.

Finn: "Rachel, I know that this is sudden but the feelings that I had for you before I was kidnapped are still here. I want for us to get back together again."

Rachel's POV.

_Oh crap. He wants to get back together with me but I can't. I didn't wear my ring today but I need to come clean and tell him that I can't._

Rachel: "I, I…"

Finn: "Rachel?"

Rachel: "Finn. I can't. I need to tell you something. Please don't get angry but I'm married."

His reaction is worse than I feared. He looks mad, then angry then on the verge of tears. It looks like he might just have a breakdown from this one piece of news.

Finn: "It's not Brody is it?"

Rachel: "No, it is Jesse."

Finn: "Jesse St James?"

I nod.

Finn: "That is even worse. He egged you Rachel. How can you fall for him again? He's not into you like I am."

Rachel: "(Defending herself.) I thought you were dead Finn. I had to move on. He gave me that chance to live my dreams after you had gone."

Finn: "You gave up on me? Did I mean anything to you?"

Rachel: "You mean a lot to me Finn but you have to accept the fact that I'm a different person to when you saw me last. You helped me achieve my dreams now I will be here to help achieve yours."

Finn: "(Feeling his heart breaking.) But what if my only dream was you Rachel? I'm practically useless. I'm immobile, I have no degree, no college will ever accept me because of my age. I'm weak. I will probably never be able to work in a secure job. Heck, my body is probably that of a child. I'm just not good enough!"

Rachel: "You are much more than you think you are Finn…"

Finn: (Interrupts.) So you thought that when you ran out that night. Did you ever think about my feelings? No. You only thought about my dreams and about my feelings when they didn't conflict with yours. I want you to get out now."

Rachel: "Finn, I…"

Finn: "Just save it Rachel. It will be good for both of us."

I run out and see many concerned faces waiting outside. But I don't look at any of them, I just race to the nearest bathroom and cry. I feared that this day would come. All these years, I have taken the fact that Finn thought I was something special but now he has finally seen me. Just a selfish, heartless and manipulative young woman. He is just a broken young man. I broke him.

Finn's POV.

After Rachel leaves, I give myself a minute or two to calm down. Then the realisation of what I have learned. The love of my life is married to a different guy. I was on the verge of breaking point when I was trapped but Rachel was that one beacon of hope that I had. Now of all people, fucking Jesse St James has turned that light off. I am physically broken from my capture through torture. I am mentally broken because of the experiences and nightly horrors that I experienced. I am emotionally broken because of the sexual assault and the abuse that my body took. Yet once I escape, I am broken in another way.

Heartbroken because of my supposed death means that I will never get to spend the rest of my life with the woman that I love. Does somebody hate me so much that I can't enjoy happiness at all? I just feel that I should just die, maybe that is best for everyone including myself.

**So a longer chapter today. Poor Finn, he clearly feels that the world is against him. Next time, the person or people behind his capture are revealed. Write your guesses and feedback in a review if you so wish. Thank you.**


	6. A Bloody Bill

**So this is Chapter 6. In this chapter, we learn who was behind Finn's capture. Who was it? Read on to find out. Also there is something in this chapter, that you must remember for the future.**

Chapter 6: A Bloody Bill.

Sam's POV.

So Rachel came storming out of Finn's hospital room in floods of tears. I guess it didn't go well when she had to tell Finn the truth about what had happened. I mean we all think that she had made a mistake when she married Jesse because none of us thought and we still think that Jesse only likes her for her talent and that if she wasn't talented at all, he would have completely ignored her. That is what it is like in New York, you aren't a person there you are just a potential talent merchant. If you don't have talent, you are never going to make it in New York and it is a cut-throat world. I never felt comfortable there.

I took over the Glee Club after Mr Schue went to Carmel when Sue cut the funding for the Glee Club and so Mr Schue took over Vocal Adrenaline. He was doing it for the upkeep of his young son Daniel. It was a personal decision; the Camel job offered more money and better resources. It was too tough to turn down. Although when the Principal Job at Mickingly became vacant, he went for that and got the job. So I revived it and got Rachel in to help with the new recruitment. It worked out well and the new New Directions won the Nationals title.

There were a few reasons for wanting to revive the Glee Club. One was because it got me some money whilst I tried to help my fledging music career. Two and the reason of drafting in Rachel was because I did have a crush on her and I wanted to try and be a good man for her. She had fallen on tough times and so I tried to give her a way out. I also did love her and I tried to love her in the way that Finn did which was my third reason because I wanted to make him proud. He was one of my closest friends in Glee particularly in his Senior Year when he and Rachel got me back for that year and then when they passed the lead onto me for my final year. Finn would have made an excellent teacher and leader of Glee and I tried to do my best to preserve his legacy. I am also starting to have ideas about starting a new band up in order to take my career forward.

I decide to go into Finn's hospital room with Mike. As the only two single guys here, we decide to go and talk to Finn. He might need some help.

We get in and Finn is lying on his side, clearly in tears. He looks like someone who has given up on life. He is facing away but Mike leans over and tries to begin talking to him. He needs us now as we can see, he is clearly in physical and emotional discomfort.

Mike: "Hey there Finn."

Finn: "Sam, Mike. Why are you in here?"

Mike: "We wanted to come and say hello. We know what happened Finn."

Finn: "With Rachel? I know I should have known that this would happen. I've never been good enough for her."

Sam: "Just stop putting yourself down Finn. I can't imagine what you went through but you are stronger than any person that I know. I tried to get with her whilst you were gone though."

Finn: "The thing is though that I know that you would have been perfect for Rachel. You are very similar to me and would have been the calming influence that she would have needed. Not that Jackass."

Sam: "(Smiling) Thanks Finn. Everyone did warn her that Jesse isn't the person that she thinks he is but she didn't listen. You were my inspiration when I was Captain of Glee. I wanted to do you and Rachel justice. We did our entire Nationals set list to your favourite songs. We came 2nd though."

Finn: "I appreciate the tribute. I would have loved to hear it in person."

Sam: "Your mother who helped with the costumes did tell me about how lucky I am that I get to live my life. It was the most important lesson that I was taught and I do it every day when I teach the Glee kids."

Finn: "You're the teacher now."

Sam: "Mr Schue is now the Principal after briefly coaching Vocal Adrenaline after Sue cut the club after we lost Nationals. I restarted it after New York didn't work out. Mike is the choreographer and runs his own dance company."

Finn: "Congratulations Mike."

Mike: "Thanks Finn. It was always my passion to dance and being a professional dancer is what my dream is all about. My Mom is always helping out as well with dancing when she can."

Finn: "Your Mom?"

Mike: "She told me that she wanted to be a dancer as well but her parents wouldn't allow it and so she pushed me with my dream because she didn't achieve her dream."

Finn: "That is great guys. (Looks down.)"

Sam: "(Starts to get concerned.) Is something wrong Finn?"

Finn: "It is just hearing everyone's dreams and that everyone else has achieved or is on their way to achieving theirs. And then there is me who has no direction, no future, no hope. I feel like I'm destined to be a Lima Loser."

Sam: "You won't be Finn. One of Stacey's favourite songs is The Climb by Miley Cyrus and she played it recently and the lyric that says 'ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the Climb.' Your climb might be more difficult, a steeper journey, a longer travel but you will get there in the end."

Mike: "We are all behind you Finn. We are your friends. Friends are there, not for when times are grand but friends are there for when you need a shoulder to cry on."

Finn: "Thank you both. Can I have a hug please?"

We give him a hug and then leave.

Puck's POV.

After Sam and Mike go in to see Finn, Quinn and I go in afterwards.

Finn: "Hey isn't it Quinn and Puck? How are you guys?"

Quinn: "We are doing well."

Puck: "Doing as well as we can anyway? I'm sorry Finn."

Finn: "For what Puckerman?"

Puck: "For letting you go unaided that day when you headed out."

Finn: "Puck. Don't hold it against you. You didn't know what was going to happen that day. No-one did. I hear you are in the Air Force now."

Puck: "Well was. Retired this year after full service. I was able to get a law degree at the same time as my service and looking to become a lawyer."

Quinn: "I'm working in the real-estate business after Yale and now we are back together."

Finn: "I'm happy for you guys. How is Beth?"

Puck: "Doing well. She is 10 so in school but we do see her regularly. Shelby has agreed to let us see Beth regularly. But we've also got more news."

Finn: "What is it?"

Quinn: "(Shows him her ring.) We're engaged."

Finn: "Found the balls within you now Puckerman. Congratulations to you both. How did he do it?"

Quinn: "He took me on holiday to Hawaii for my birthday this year and on my birthday itself, he proposed."

Finn: "When is the wedding?"

Puck: "July 17th next year. I want you to be my best man."

Finn: "I'm so happy for you both. If I'm fit and healthy, I will be your best man. (Gives each of them a hug and then they leave.)"

Once we leave, we go and see Sam and Mike in the parking lot, they are suspecting over a piece of paper which looks like a bill.

Puck: "What does it say?"

Sam: "It says to call Jordan Colman on this number. It says to discuss an important matter."

Puck: "Where did you find it?"

Mike: "It had been dropped where we were all sitting and it wasn't there before?"

_Um this is suspicious._

Puck: "How about we go home and dial this number?"

Sam: "I agree."

Quinn: "Me too."

Mike: "Me three."

We all get into my car and head back to our place to discover what is going on with the mystery number. As the trainee lawyer, I take the call and then have a pen and piece of paper with me for notes.

The phone rings once, twice. On the third ring, a response is heard.

Jordan: "Hello, is this Jesse St James calling?"

_So this is Jesse's piece of paper and friend? Interesting._

Puck: "No, this is his friend Noah Puckerman. He needed to go to the hospital and asked me to call you. This is Jordan Colman speaking right?"

_Sounds believable doesn't it? It isn't a complete lie. Though he falls for it._

Jordan: "Yes it is. Okay, I needed to know if he knew the whereabouts of a certain Finn Hudson."

_Got him!_

Puck: (Keeps a poker face.) Finn Hudson? I know the name. Why are you asking?"

Jordan: "(Doesn't suspect a thing.) He was here yesterday and has been here for a long time. Jesse knew him as did a couple of other people but I am living with my three roommates and he was staying with us throughout our college and then Masters Degrees. We then found jobs in the area that we live in."

Puck: "Who are your roomates?"

Jordan: "Stephanie Jones, Oliver Wells and Jasmine Harper. Jesse said that the people that were in close contact with him were Brody Weston and Cassandra July."

_Thanks mate. You have just incriminated yourself. See you in court._

Puck: "Well if I get news on him, I will call you back. See you later."

Jordan: "Thank you. (Hangs up.)"

Mike: "Well?"

Puck: "We found out who was holding Finn a hostage. It was the person who was on the piece of paper. Jesse was behind it all."

Sam: "Never trusted that man at all."

Quinn: "You are sneaky when you have to be Puck."

"Anything for my bro. The road to Finn's recovery has begun."

And it is all thanks to one bloody bill. Okay not covered in blood literally, but metaphorically. But Jesse is going to pay for what he has done.

**So Jesse and Brody were both behind it. Also a Quick engagement in the chapter, some happiness. In the next chapter, the police learn what Puck has just discovered.**


	7. A case begins to build

**Here is Chapter 7. This is where Jesse is tipped off and Rachel learns about the shady past of her husband. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: A case begins to build.

Quinn's POV.

So now we know who was behind Finn's kidnapping. It was that Jesse St James all along. He and Finn were never friendly and he wanted Rachel like Finn does. I was selfish when I wanted Finn for myself but I realised that his heart was only for Rachel and Rachel's heart was for him, well we thought it was until Jesse arrived.

I never trusted him because he was always just judging people based on their talent rather than their own personality. I don't think that he would like or love Rachel if she wasn't that talented. I know, I'm accepting that Rachel is more talented than me but I have grown up from the ditzy high school teenager that I was. Right now, I am looking in a way to help Finn and get his life back on track.

Quinn: "What do we suggest that we do?"

Puck: "We go down to the police and give them the information and give them contact details if we are needed for future action."

Sam: "Shall we head there then?"

Mike: "Yes. Let's go."

Puck drives us to the police station and we see that there are a couple of officers at the front desk.

Puck: "Can I please be taken to the officers working on the Finn Hudson case?"

Police Officer: "Why may I add?"

Puck: "I have some information and evidence on who did the case."

Police Officer: "Who are you please?"

Puck: "I am Noah Puckerman, this is my fiancée Quinn Fabray and our two friends Sam Evans and Mike Chang. We are all friends of Finn Hudson from high school."

Police Officer: "Right this way, all of you."

We are led into a small room where a couple of officers are waiting for us in order to talk about the case.

Officer 1: "Hello to you all. (Shakes everyone's hand.) I'm Officer Smith and this is my colleague Detective Jackson. We have been assigned to the case regarding the kidnapping, hostage and attempted murder of one Finn Christopher Hudson. You say you have some evidence, please refer."

Puck: "Officers. I'm Noah Puckerman, Finn's best friend since pre-school. This is Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans and Mike Chang who have been friends of Finn since high school. We found this bill with a number on the back of it in the hospital to call straight away. We gave it a call and it was for a certain Jordan Colman. (Hands the bill to Officer Smith.) He answered and was asking if this was for Jesse St James."

Detective Jackson: "Jesse St James? The Tony-Award winning director and former student of both Carmel High and Mickingly High?"

Quinn: "Yes Officer. His description matched the person that we know as we have known Jesse St James for 10 years now."

Puck: "We asked him a few questions and here are a few of his co-conspirators and notes that I got from him. (Hands those notes over.)"

Detective Jackson: "(Going through the notes/records of Jesse in the past.) I have it hear that Jesse has been married for about 18 months to Rachel Berry who going through previous records was engaged for about 6 months to Mr Hudson. Do you know if she had any involvement?"

Sam: "No. Not from what we know of that she had any knowledge or involvement of what when on. Kurt Hummel broke the news to her when they lived in New York when it happened that Finn disappeared. There were no signs of bitter or ill feeling about the whole situation particularly from her side."

Officer Smith: "She called the engagement off?"

Sam: "Yes Officer."

Mike: "Are you allowed to ask that question?"

Puck: "Yes because it could be used to solve the case and could be asked in a court of law. I am a trainee lawyer after all. Do you need a number for me to call back if you need any further help?"

Officer Smith: "Yes please, Mr Puckerman if you may?"

Puck gives them his number and then we head out of the building.

Quinn: "Okay so what are we going to do now?"

Puck: "I would say that we go home and wait. I'll drop Sam and Mike off and then we will head home."

We do as Puck plans and we get on our way. We drop Sam off at his house and Mike is staying with Tina (I would assume that they are getting back together after Artie ran off with Kitty.) After we do that, we head back to Puck's house that he brought after his time in the Air Force. He heads into his bedroom and finds Finn's letterman jacket inside.

Puck: "I think I should hand this back to him soon."

Quinn: "How did you get it?"

Puck: "I got it from Mr Schue. I argued that since I am his best friend that I should have the letterman jacket. He agreed. I'll return it after we go to the hospital tomorrow."

Quinn: "I agree. Maybe by then St Jackass will be behind bars for what he has done."

Puck: "Agreed. After that do you want to see Shelby? She is staying with Hiram and has Beth so maybe we could arrange to meet up with her?"

Quinn: "I agree. You have grown up a lot since she was born."

Puck: "Finn's disappearance and being in the Air Force knocked some sense into me. I realised that life is too short to be wasted because you don't know what is around the corner."

Quinn: "I know. (Gives him a kiss and then they go to bed.)"

Jesse's POV.

So now Hudson has escaped but is in a terrible state. I knew that he was a weak man and that he was never any good for Rachel but I had to make it obvious for her to realise that he wasn't. Even if was a dodgy way of doing so.

I have always loved Rachel, in particular her talent which was second to none. I had to get her back out of Lima and back to New York because of her talent would be wasted here just teaching. She needed guidance and I was there to guide her in a way that Hudson would never have done the same for her. We fell in love and we got married 18 months ago.

I had to get rid of Hudson because I knew that Rachel would never have been with me if he was around. I knew some students in an Pennsylvania university who would need money and so I decided to help them in return to capture Finn Hudson. We managed to track him down and learnt that he was heading for New York but had decided to go via Michigan and then the Canadian border in order to get to New York because of major roadworks and delays in Pennsylvania and so they caught him and had him captured for 7 years but now he has escaped. But I won't worry about him, he is feeble and weak now so he can't do anything without help. He is just the poor pathetic person that he always used to be.

I though need to make a call with Jordan about Finn and so I head back to my hotel to make a call without the links regrading Finn's capture and sudden reappearance. I dropped my note somewhere but I don't know where it was.

Jesse: "Jordan, are you there?"

Jordan: "Yes Jesse. Any news on Finn?"

Jesse: "He is in hospital in Lima. I would suggest running for your life because there may be the police onto us because Finn might have told Noah Puckerman about us and tipped us to the police."

Jordan: "(Silent.)"

Jesse: "Jordan?"

Jordan: "He's trapped us. He called the police, he got your note and knows of our conspirers. What do we do?"

_Crap. We have been discovered._

Jesse: "Run for your life. Get away as far as you can and try to get to safety as quickly as you can. The cops are going to be after us and we need to get you safe. Tell everyone else to run as well for their lives too."

Jordan: "Thanks Jesse. I will do as you say."

He hangs up the phone and I prepare to leave when I hear a knock on the door. I open it and it is the police.

Officer: "You are under arrest. You don't have to say anything because anything that you do say can be used against you in court."

They arrest me on the spot and take me away. Damm that Puckerman for tipping them off. I don't know how long it will be until I am able to walk freely again. But he will pay for what he has done to me.

Rachel's POV.

I head back to the hotel where I am staying with Jesse after visiting Finn in the hospital again today. He still looks helpless and angry with his situation. I can't help but feel that I put him in that position because of my selfish actions. I couldn't see more than one step ahead and now Finn will never be the same again.

The fact is that I was always settling with Jesse when I learnt of Finn's disappearance. He was always the one that I loved and I had to go and ruin it by lying to him about Brody. Yes, he wasn't honest as well about backpacking across Georgia but once I suffered the humiliation of That's So Rachel, I understood his feeling. The truth is that my marriage with Jesse is unhappy. We are too similar and so there are clashes in our relationship and I don't feel that we are a calming influence on each other which Carole told me is key to a strong and happy marriage. Though he is my husband and I do have a duty to upkeep him.

I don't expect what I see when I return back to the hotel though. I see that no-one is there. That is surprising, Jesse says that he would be here when I got back. I decide to have a shower and cool down after today. But then when I come out of the bathroom, I see that my phone is ringing, it is from Puckerman.

Rachel: "Noah? Why are you calling?"

Puck: "Rachel. Is anyone back where you are?"

Rachel: "No. Jesse wasn't when I got back."

Puck: "I know why."

Rachel: "What? How?"

Puck: "Rachel, I need you to be quiet. I discovered a note in the hospital to call someone. I called them with Sam, Quinn and Mike and it was to do with Finn. We found who were holding Finn prisoner and that Brody Weston, Cassandra July and Jesse were behind the capture of Finn. We went to the police and tipped them off about what had happened. Jesse has already been arrested."

_Oh My God. I have married a criminal. I am going to be suspected of being behind it all because of Brody and Jesse. I can't breathe. How am I going to tell Finn about this now?_

Rachel: "Thanks Noah. See you later."

Puck: "See you as well Rachel."

After he hangs up, I sit on the bed and think about what to do next. I don't know if I can ever trust Jesse again after what he has done. I will probably never be able to shake off the rumours of potential involvement but I never knew that this was going on. Though at least, the situation is being solved quickly for Finn's sake at least.

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Next time, it is the trial date.**


	8. Trial

**So here is Chapter 8. It is the Trial Chapter nothing else needed to be said. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Trial.

Finn's POV.

I am currently in my hospital bed trying to recover from my surgery which is trying to save my life. They said that I was lucky to be alive but right now, I feel that I am just a drag on everyone else. I mean, I am helpless, I can't even dress myself probably without assistance. I feel that I am going to be stuck in a vicious circle. And that I am never getting out.

But my heart is broken. I know that Rachel doesn't want me to see it but Jesse does and that he wants me to feel worthless because he has Rachel and I don't. Of course she would be with him, he has a career, money, a secure house and can fend for himself. I can't do that, I am worthless.

I ask my Mom who is saying with me to put the TV on and see what is on. I can't even do that properly because I have lost the strength in my hands to do so. I am weak. We put on the TV and the news comes on and I can't believe what is on.

**Conspirator Accused in Finn Hudson Case.**

Reporter: "A suspect has been found in link with the Finn Hudson Hostage Case in Lima, Ohio. 28 year old Jesse St James who is a Tony Award Winning Actor and Director has been suspected with the case as possible brains behind the kidnapping of Mr Hudson back in 2013. Police received evidence from Mr Noah Puckerman who has been a close friend of Mr Hudson for over 20 years. Mr Puckerman's evidence was supported by fiancée Miss Quinn Fabray, Mr Samuel Evans and Mr Michael Chang Jr who were all High School friends of Mr Hudson. Evidence that was given to the police included further suspects who are all wanted, Jordan Colman, Stephanie Jones, Oliver Wells, Jasmine Harper, Brody Weston and Cassandra July. (Pictures of all of them appear on the TV.) If anyone knows of any location of these suspects, please report them to your nearest police station. Thank you."

_What? So Jesse was behind it all? How did Puckerman find out about it? I need to give him a call or ask him to come over tomorrow. Did Jesse and Brody feel threatened by me that they had to get me out of the way in order to get closer to Rachel? That would be my guess._

Carole: "Do you want the TV off Finn?"

Finn: "Yes please, I need to get some sleep and recover from what I just heard on the TV."

Mom turns the TV off and I try to get some sleep because tomorrow will be a very difficult day in order to understand what I just heard and what is going to happen because of it.

I wake up frantically during the middle of the night due to flashbacks of what happened during my torture and kidnapping. I remember the knifes and rope that were used. I was beaten most days and given little to eat. The worst thing about it was the sexual assault. The women would often use me as a sex object and have their ways with me. It was humiliating and often used as a way to make me remember that I am their prisoner. I hope that they get their just rewards.

After I wake up, I am given something to eat. They are trying to gradually increase how much I can have to eat without being sick because of years of practical starvation. It sucks but I have to deal with it and try to move on with my life.

I hear a knock on the door and ask for the Doctor to open it and let them in. It was Puck and Quinn.

Finn: "Hello."

Puck: "How are you doing Finn?"

Finn: "Honestly, sick."

Quinn gets me a sick bag for me to throw up in. God, I feel awful.

Puck: "Did you hear what happened yesterday?"

Finn: "Yes I did, I would like to thank both of you for what you did. Tell Sam and Mike that I said thank you for what they did as well."

Quinn: "We did it for you Finn. I never trusted Jesse at all. Between us three, I don't think their marriage is happy in the slightest."

Finn: "It doesn't matter. She would never want me. She didn't want me when I was able to look after myself and have some sort of plan. So why would she want me when I'm as weak as a child? (Starts to feel tears in his eyes.) Man, I can't go through a day without crying."

Quinn: "You are the strongest person I know Finn. Everyone is here to help you."

Finn: "I just am a burden on everyone in terms of time and on resources. I mean it is just the start of the Christmas period and everyone is spending time with me rather than enjoying themselves."

Puck: "Finn, you aren't a burden on everyone. The people who were behind your kidnapping are going to be caught, tried and punished. We are going to do whatever it takes for you to get your life back on track."

Finn: "Thanks to both of you. I think I need to rest now."

(A couple of months later. Day of the trial.)

Today is the day of the trial. The rest of the conspirators were found and arrested on suspected involvement in my kidnapping and treatment. I don't want to go to the trial but I know that I have to go because I am part of the crime that I have been harmed by.

The entire past of the New Directions alumni are here to support me. My Mom, Burt and Kurt are sitting next to me as are Puck, Rachel, Artie and Sam. The rest of the group are sitting in the two rows behind me. I am still in my wheelchair and will likely have to use it for a long time. Though I am now at least out of hospital for a month now but I still am unable to do much for myself. The trial was delayed until I was out of hospital so I could be present to give any information in front of the court that I couldn't give via statements, almost certainly physical proof of harm.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by the Judge.

Judge: "We are now to start the trial for the kidnapping, holding hostage of and attempted murder of Mr Finn Hudson. Evidence suggests that there was a further conspiracy within the group to try and kidnap Mr Hudson. The accused are Jordan Colman, Stephanie Jones, Oliver Wells, Jasmine Harper, Jesse St James, Cassandra July and Brody Weston. Bring in the accused."

They are all brought in to face the court. They are already handcuffed so there is no chance of escape because each member of the accused is being escorted by two prison guards in case of an attempted escape. Each member of the accused is placed in the dock. When everything is in place, the trial begins.

Judge: "First things first, we ask the defendants to enter their pleas."

They all file in Not Guilty pleas. Then the prosecution begins.

Judge: "I now call Mr Finn Hudson as the first witness to come to the stand."

Since I don't have the strength to stand on my own, there is a small lift that can carry my wheelchair up to the stand to testify to the court.

Judge: "Mr Hudson. Please put your hand on the Bible and repeat after me. I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God."

Finn: "I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God."

Judge: "So on the 15th June 2013, you were driving from Ohio to New York by going through Michigan am I right?"

Finn: "Yes Sir. That is correct?"

Judge: "And you were stopped at Michigan and then you were attacked. Do you remember anything about the day?"

Finn: "I remember driving and being at a crossroads and then my car being attacked when I was waiting to go again."

Judge: "Anything else."

Finn: "I remember being drugged and then the next thing that I knew was that I was being held in the basement. And then I was apparently held there for 7 years."

Judge: "There were reports of physical abuse and sexual assault is this true?"

Finn: "Yes. I had a doctor's report that listed injures that I occurred within my time being hostage. (Gets Kurt who is standing by him to give them to the Jury for examination.) I also was forced in sexual interactions against my will which often had beatings as well. (Shows pictures of his body with injures that have occurred due to his physical torment.) I was also not fed properly as well and weighed less than I should do for my age and height. I am also potentially physically disabled for the rest of my life."

Judge: "How much has been done towards mental state and recovery?"

Finn: "Not much but I can't afford someone to look into the mental side of my recovery."

Judge: "Okay. Mr Hudson how much of Mr St James, Mr Weston and Miss July's involvement did you know?"

Finn: "Only what was reported when Mr St James was involved. The other four were all involved in my physical torture directly. I have nothing more to add right now."

Judge: "Fine Mr Hudson but do remember that you are still under oath and that you might still be called back to the stand in the future."

I am taken down and then I return to the group.

Judge: "Mr Noah Puckerman, please take to the stand."

Puck takes the oath and then there is the beginning of the questioning to him to help take on the defence.

Judge: "So how did you find the information about the links to the case of Finn Hudson?"

Puck: "Well, I found that there was a bill lying around under a seat outside Finn's hospital room with a number to ring…"

Jesse: "So that's where that note went."

Judge: "Order, order. Defendants must not speak out of turn. Mr Puckerman."

Puck: "So I called the number and it was a number to Mr Colman's phone."

They then play out the conversion that was taken from tapping into both of their phones to the court which shows potential involvement of everyone in the dock.

Puck: "I was with my fiancée Quinn Fabray, Samuel Evans and Michael Chang Jr and we wrote down everything we were told and then we handed the information to the police."

Judge: "Mr Puckerman, did you have any pervious interaction with any of the defendants?"

Puck: "Jesse like the majority of Finn's friends was with us in our sophomore year of High School and coached us in our Junior year. But I had never met anyone of the others."

Judge: "Thank you Mr Puckerman. You may leave the stand."

Some others are also allowed to testify against the defendants but because most of it was through me yet the evidence was clearly overwhelming. An Investigator looked at the house and saw that forms of torture had taken place and they had found the house due to locations in the defendants' phones. Though it is when there is conversions to the court played of phone calls between Jesse, Brody, Cassandra to the others who were holding me hostage of what to do, their defence becomes weak and non-existent.

The Jury go away to assemble their verdict. We can only wait.

Carole: "I think that we are going to get them here."

Mr Schue: "I agree."

Then the Jury returns to deliver its verdict.

Jury: "We will now ask for the defendants to stand and hear their judgement and possible sentence. We will start with Jordan Colman."

The defendants all stand.

Jury: "The court finds you guilty and sentences you to 50 years imprisonment without parole. Oliver Wells. The Court finds you guilty and sentences you to 40 years imprisonment without parole. Stephanie Jones. The Court finds you guilty and sentences you to 40 years imprisonment without parole. Jasmine Harper. The Court finds you guilty and sentences you to 30 years imprisonment without parole. Brody Weston. The Court finds you guilty and sentences you to 50 years in prison without parole. Cassandra July. The Court finds you guilty and sentences you to 50 years in prison without parole. Jesse St James. The Court finds you guilty and sentences you to life imprisonment without parole. All defendants will also be liable for any payments that Mr Hudson has or will need to make in order to get help with physical, mental and emotional recovery."

That is the best I could have hoped for. I will almost certainly never see them again and I won't be a burden on my family's resources for help of my recovery. The police escort them away to the prison where I hope I will never see them again.

Everyone gives everyone else a hug and then we leave the courtroom. Burt decides to drive me, Kurt and Mom home but before I leave. I see one thing. I see Rachel discard her wedding ring. It makes something very clear to me.

That her marriage is as good as dead.

**Was the sentence fair or unfair? Comment your opinions or thoughts on this chapter. Next chapter will see Finn start to try to get his life sorted out.**


	9. A New Hurdle To Cross

**Here is Chapter 9. Here we see that Finn tries to put his life back together but is clearly struggling. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: A New Hurdle To Cross.

Rachel's POV. (Starts from the end of the trial.)

After the end of the trial, I feel a sense of liberation run through me because of the outcome and the fact that I can no longer be forced to live a lie and a life that I am not enjoying. The fact is that ever since we got married, Jesse and I have had a torrid relationship and it just doesn't seem to work. We were too similar and he often looked like he had something that he was hiding from me. I wondered whether or not he was sleeping with another woman but whenever I mentioned Finn, he never showed empathy to what happened to him. And now I know why, he was behind it all. Now I feel that I can make a fresh start in my life. He is as good as dead to me.

I take off my wedding ring to prove that I don't believe that I am married to him anymore. I write a letter to the Jailer to pass to Jesse that I am sending divorce papers to him because I have fallen out of love with him and I don't want to be trapped in a loveless marriage. Well that is the official reason. The real reason is because I want to have nothing to do with him after what he has done to Finn. At the end of the day, Finn has always had my heart and has always been the one for me. Anyone else was just settling for them because I couldn't have Finn.

When I return to my father's house, I begin to make a file for divorce. My dad's got a divorce when I returned to Lima after That's So Rachel because of differences that couldn't be resolved. Neither has made any attempt at talking to each other again so I guess that their relationship on any level is over.

Today has been a long day and a very emotional day as well so I decide to head upstairs to bed after I begin to make divorce proceedings. I know that now my dreams have come true, I need to help Finn achieve his dreams. Not having him around for a long time and then him coming back means that I have had a lot of time to think about my mistakes and how in some ways my selfishness led to him being in this state.

When I wake up, I decide that I want to head to the school just for a breather. The thing is at the moment, I am currently waiting back to hear if I can get another show. I recently auditioned for a role in Chicago the musical but they said that they would call back in about a week so until then, I am staying in Lima in order to help with Finn.

I am completely surprised to see that Finn is at the auditorium when I arrive. He is playing the piano and is singing a song that I think is Let Her Go by Passenger. A pretty ironic song choice I have to say considering what he has gone through and he had let me go to achieve my dreams. After he finishes, I decide to go and try to talk to him.

Rachel: "You still got it."

Finn: "Thanks. Why are you here anyway?"

Rachel: "Finn, I wanted to talk to you. I want to help you."

Finn: "About what? The fact that I am physically weak and mentally unstable. Trying to help me discover what I want in life? That's gone Rachel. I am useless and unimportant."

Rachel: "You are you. I want to help you get better. I'll be here to help you get back on your feet."

Finn: "Do you know how hard this is for me? Living with the fact that you are useless and that you will never be the same again. The fact that you are always going to be someone else's second choice. I will never be able to work properly in a full-time job due to my limitation. Do you see that in me?"

Rachel: "Why would you be someone's second choice? I don't get it."

Finn: "I'm your second choice Rachel. I saw you take off your wedding ring at the trial yesterday. You only want me because you can never have Jesse. He had a great career on Broadway right. Money in the bank and a strong reputation. What do I have? Nothing."

Rachel: "Why are you talking about Jesse?"

Finn: "(Loses it.) Because I feel like I am compared to him in your head. I feel that I am nothing compared to him. Every time I look at you, I feel that you are comparing what I am doing to Jesse and I feel that I'm inferior. What else am I meant to feel? You married him right. You were always going to choose him right. He was the first to see you in a wedding dress. Had the ceremony and everything. I am never going to have that. Kurt told me about that audition you had, what happens then. You all have your careers and your dreams and I am the one that has nothing. No money. No job. No-one to come home to every night. They took everything from me. I am just a loser."

Rachel: "I was only settling for him Finn. I only married him because I thought that I could never have you. Can you see that? You deserve your chance at achieving your dreams and I want to help you achieve them."

Finn: "Only when they don't interfere with yours Rachel. You were like that then so how can I not know that you are different now. You cheated on me twice and the second time you claimed that it was my fault? What me having to open your eyes to what you can achieve and this is how I'm repaid by saying that everything that is wrong is my fault? Maybe we should go back to this no contact stage. Maybe we aren't meant to be together."

Rachel: "Trust me Finn please. I want to try and help you. I still love you."

Finn: "I don't know if I can. You broke my heart so many times, I don't think I can trust you with it again."

With that he wheels away. I know that I can't be angry at him because he probably feels that the world is against him and he needs help. His anger is understandable because he has been treated like a slave and is not the same person. His anger has probably built up over time and it just vented over and I faced the brunt of it. I know that I have to stay around in order for him to find his place and calling card in life. It is the least I can do for him even if I can't be with him again.

Finn's POV.

After my little rant at Rachel, I decide to head back home. I mean, I know that it was unwise for me to rant at her but I have all this anger at me and it just boiled over at her and she was unfortunate to be the one who was there when it happened. The stresses of my torture, my return, the hospital, learning about everyone, the trial, it just got on top of me and I needed to let it all out. I didn't mean that no contact thing again, I just love her too much but after everything, I don't know if I want to give my heart to anyone ever again.

I wheel home and see that my Mom is waiting for me to let me in. Ever since, I left the hospital, we have installed a device which makes it easier for me to get into the house. The thing is that I also have to have my first day of physical therapy today and the therapist is coming to our house in order to give me the treatment because it is easier for us in my own house for the treatment and also because I am not paying for it thanks to the Judge's orders, we can take the therapy as and when we need it.

The session went okay as it was mainly for the therapist to see what type of therapy would be best to help me recover due to context of my injuries. It wasn't easy to come to terms with the situation but I will hopefully with time be able to understand what needs to be done in order to get me back to physically strength.

After the therapist went, we saw that a letter had been posted through the letter box which was addressed to me. That's odd. Why would employers send letters of rejection rather than a simple email? I have kept getting rejections from applying for jobs ever since I left the hospital and it was getting on top of me. They would reject me for being unexperienced, not having the qualifications or they liked someone else who they felt was right for the role. I mean it is all lies. The real reason they don't take me is because I am a former hostage who has been made physically disabled and has a bad mental state. Basically discriminated against.

I take the letter into my bedroom which is just a small room because of my body is unable to climb stairs without any help and so instead I have this small room which just has my bed, my wardrobe and my drums. My Mom said that she couldn't get rid of the drums because it meant so much to the pair of us of when it was just the two of us. Of those times when she would let me play so she could have some time to herself. She told me that she needed them there just to remind herself and if Kurt and Blaine ever adopted or have a surrogate for them to know about me and keep my legacy. I hope that I will be able to tell them myself and teach them to be able to play the drums myself.

I sit down on my bed and look at the letter. It isn't completely formal. There is no company stamp or anything. This makes this sound that this might be something else. Maybe someone giving me a Get Well card or something.

I open the letter to see what it is. And I start to read.

_Dear Finn._

**Cliff-hanger. I know. I don't often do them but I felt it was right for this chapter. Who wrote the letter. Comment your thoughts about this chapter and who wrote the letter in a review if you wish. I have given a clue in a previous chapter.**


	10. That's What Friends Are For

**Here is Chapter 10. Finn gets some help from his friends. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 10: That's What Friends Are For.

Finn's POV.

_It is Sam, Mike and Artie here. I just want to say something to you and it is that we want to try and help you. We know that you feel useless and that you can't do anything but we know that isn't true. You are special and have a talent for singing and music. The thing is that we are starting a band and thanks to Puckerman's contacts, we have ourselves a record deal. We need a drummer and you are the best person that we know so we want to give the role to you._

_Sam Evans, Mike Chang and Artie Abrams._

What? They want to give me a job with music. How did Sam, Mike and Artie pull that one off? I always wanted to do something with my life and I feel that being a recording artist would be something that was way beyond anything I can achieve. I give Sam a call straight away.

**Finn: "Hey Sam."**

**Sam: "Finn? Are you calling about that letter?"**

**Finn: "Yes I am. I want to take that job. I still can play the drums and I need something to get my life back on track."**

**Sam: "I know. We will be there to help you because that is what friends are for right?"**

**Finn: "I know. See you soon Sam."**

**Sam: "See you soon Finn."**

I hang up the phone and then decide to think about the reason that I have just talked to Sam about. I might be finally getting my life back on track eventually. I might not be a loser after all.

Sam's POV.

I decided to send that letter to Finn because I know that he feels ashamed about his situation and that he has a talent that shouldn't be wasted because he was tortured almost to the point of death. Rachel came and spoke to me earlier today after she went to the school and was shouted at by Finn for feeling that she was only there to help when it wouldn't interfere with her life and that he felt worthless. I knew that I needed to step in, I remember back to Christmas when we saw just how damaged he really was.

(Flashback.)

We are all at the Hudson-Hummel household which we all decided to come and visit over Christmas because of a big get together. We are one big family and it was the easiest place for us all to go and stay over for the week. But also because we all want to come and see Finn, as after all 7 years without seeing somebody makes you realise that when you can, you want to spend as much time possible with them.

Sam: "(Last to arrive.) Hey there, Kurt, Happy Christmas. How are you doing?"

Kurt: "Merry Christmas to you to Sam. I am doing fine. How about we let you in? It is getting cold in here."

Sam: "Let's do that. I don't want to get frostbite and I would guess neither would you."

We head inside and we see that everyone else has arrived and is currently staying in the living room. We exchange Christmas gifts with each other. But we all look around at Finn and we can tell he is incredibly distant like he doesn't know where he is. He is in the corner of the room, just completely out of it.

Sam: "Has he always been like this?"

Kurt: "Ever since he came back. Normally Christmas has been his favourite holiday but he just seems depressed."

Sam: "Wouldn't surprise me. After all, he has been kept hostage for 7 years, Kurt. It isn't something that you get over in a hurry. We need to take time."

Kurt: "I know."

Puck: "Hey Finn. Game is on. Do you want to watch?"

Finn: "I'm alright Puck. You guys watch that's fine."

Tina: "That's strange. Finn always loved football."

Tina had clearly by accident struck a nerve with Finn because he quickly scamps out of the room before anyone can stop him.

Tina: "(Feels bad.) I'm sorry."

Quinn: "Don't be Tina. You didn't know how he would react. I think we all have to be careful how to bring up the past around Finn in the future."

Artie: "I'll go and speak to him."

Kurt: "Are you sure Artie?"

Artie: "I know what it is like to have your life in a permeant manner by someone else. I'll talk to him.

I follow Artie and he finds Finn lying on the side of his bed. I know that I shouldn't be nosy on their conversion. But maybe it might be a way to help.

Artie: "Finn. Are you okay?"

Finn: "I feel awful, Artie. I don't know if I can move on from what happened to me? (Begins to feel emotional again.)"

Artie: "The thing is that I know what it feels like to be told that your life is damaged through my accident. The others don't know what I do and what you are learning how to adapt to these changes. What Tina said was insensitive and wrong."

Finn: "I know but it still felt that it hurt. The thing is that it feels hard to move on and adapt at my age. Heck, I still feel like I'm fresh out of high school despite being in my mid-20's. Listening to them talking about their careers and futures and realising that you have none of that hurts the most. I felt that I had nothing to contribute."

Artie: "I get it. I loved playing sports when I was younger. All I wanted to do. And then the accident happened, and I realised that I had to change as a person and what dreams I had."

Finn: "The thing is that I don't know how to enjoy myself again. They probably had fun when they were young and enjoyed their youths and I had mine stolen from me. I can't go out for a drink because of my surgery. I can't party because of my body and my age. I feel that I can't enjoy life anymore."

Artie: "We can help start with that. Come on."

When it became obvious that they were finishing their conversion, I walked away in case they heard my eavesdropping on their talk. They came back and we put on the game which we watched as a group. I constantly looked at Finn and knew at that moment, I needed to help him get back on track and out of his funk because he is my friend and friends help each other when they need it and Finn needs it right now.

(End of Flashback.)

The thing is that I want to help Finn out and that his talent for playing the drums is better than anyone that I have seen and let me tell you, I have seen some pretty good drummers. He also has a great voice for being a soft rock singer and would help our band in a very good way. But it also is a way of paying back for when I had to go back to Tennessee after we were made homeless that he and Rachel came over and got me somewhere to stay in Lima so I could finish my education here because where I was and the job that I was doing, it was humiliating for me. I look at him and he looks humiliated as well so I want to try and help him get his life sorted again.

I give Artie and Mike a text which just says that I have got the letter sent and that Finn wants to join. We agree that we are going to go to Finn on Monday and go to speak to him then about formally joining the band. His talent needs to be recognised and we want to try and help him out because we can.

As I learnt when I was homeless, you don't know who your friends are when times are good. Your true friends are there for you when times are tough because that is what friends are really for.

**Reviews and Feedback are always welcome.**


	11. Out of my Mind (and Body)

**Here is Chapter 11. Sorry for the delay but hope you enjoy it and for everyone. Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

Chapter 11: Out of my Mind (and Body.)

Finn's POV.

After Sam puts down the phone, I decide to try to get back to playing the drums. I need to get the practise in before I go and meet the rest of the guys on Monday which Sam tells me that they are going to come over on via a text message. I also feel like the drumming also gives me a second form of therapy that I didn't have through normal sessions. It almost feels like I have a sense of meaning again from drumming because that was what I enjoyed doing. I liked performing when I was in the Glee club and now that I have the chance to do this as a career, I want to take this chance. I don't want to be considered a Lima Loser for the rest of my life. In some ways, I feel like I need this in order to get my life back on track.

Mom then calls me that it is time for dinner. I am hungry so I wheel myself down the hall to the table. We are having steak and chips which is a nice way to celebrate me getting myself a new job.

Carole: "Congrats honey on your new job."

Finn: "Thank you Mom. It finally feels like my life is finally getting back on track at last."

Burt: "That's good news Finn. I hate that you are being unfairly discriminated against because of what happened to you."

Finn: "I do too."

Burt: "You did seem in a bad mood when you got home for therapy. What happened?"

Finn: "Ran into Rachel and just got into an argument with her."

Burt: "You know you guys are not teenagers anymore…"

I know he doesn't mean to, but his comment triggers something in my head.

Finn: "(Angry.) You know what? I see feel like I was when I was a teenager! Lost, depressed, felt like a loser. Been told that I'm not good enough. Heck, before Sam offered me this job with the band, I felt worse than when I left the army and was just slumming around at the auto shop. Knowing that everyone else has had the chance for their own dreams whereas I was just stuck in that basement being abused and beaten to the point of death. Seeing all those pictures there and knowing that I'm not there makes me feel sick. I feel like the person who is the one in the family that no-one talks about or doesn't want to be around."

Carole: "Finn, Honey. Calm Down."

Finn: "Okay. (Breathes slowly.) I will."

We eat the rest of the meal in silence. My outburst ended any conversion that we had for the night. I wheel myself over to the living room and just put on the TV. Nothing particularly interesting is on at the moment so I just laze around watching something on TV when the doorbell rings. Mom goes and answers it.

Carole's POV.

I know that Finn shouldn't act in the way that he should but I do understand his anger. He has been physically disabled and tortured for the last 7 years which does leave him in a disadvantaged state. He might also have trigger points which we haven't checked through because he hasn't started his mental therapy yet. I tell this to Burt to make him understand that this type of strain can cause him to lash out at any moment and have trigger bells in his body.

Burt: "How does that happen?"

Carole: "Something in the memory cells in the brain can cause violent memories to become fixated within the brain. Certain words or actions around the individual can lead to those memories being relived in the person's memory and so they try and fight those memories in a certain way. Finn being tortured in a certain way at a certain point in his life creates those trigger points. What you said might have what triggered him to act in that way."

Burt nods in understanding. At that moment, there is a knock at the door. I go and see who it is and it is Rachel.

Rachel: "Hi Carole."

Carole: "Hi there Rachel. (Gives her a hug.) Do you want to come in?"

Rachel: "Yes please. I wanted to know if Finn was here by any chance?"

Carole: "Yes he is, he is in the living room. I'll just let him know that you are here."

Rachel: "Okay."

I head over to the living room where I see Finn watching TV but not really paying attention to what is on the TV and just try to catch his attention.

Carole: "Finn, Rachel is here and wants to see you."

Finn: "Okay, let her come in then."

I call Rachel in and then leave them to talk.

Finn's POV.

After Mom leaves, Rachel and I are left in the room. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Rachel begins to speak.

Rachel: "I'm sorry for the way that I acted earlier on today. It was silly of me."

Finn: "No, I should be sorry for the way that I acted and made you feel worse. I mean I didn't know that I was imprisoned for 7 years. I should have expected you to have moved on because you thought that I was dead. I was clearly making you feel worse about yourself. I just didn't think that you would have moved on with him. I put my jealous heart right into your face because I felt broken hearted."

Rachel: "No Finn, I get why you were angry. You felt that the world was against you and had beaten you up without a chance to prove yourself to the world. I wasn't being sincere towards you that you had all this anger in your body and that it might just completely erupt."

Finn: "I guess we need to apologise to each other about what happened earlier today. I got a job finally."

Rachel: "That's amazing. With whom? (Keeping something back.)"

Finn: "Sam. He is starting a new band and he wants me to be the drummer. He is going to look to see if we can land a record deal so we can start writing new music and use some of our old music."

Rachel: "That is fantastic Finn. I am so proud of you."

She begins to close the gap between us but I stop her before she can get too close.

Finn: "What about your marriage?"

Rachel: "I'm divorcing Jesse. I don't love him anymore. I realised that when you came back and after the trial that it has always been you. And he is in life imprisonment so he can never come back anyway. I love you and only you."

After that, I let her close the gap. We begin to makeout a little bit on the couch but then Rachel begins to slide her hands under my shirt and I freeze.

(Flashback.)

I am trapped in the basement and I don't know how long for. The room is foul and dark and damp inside and I just want to try and find a way out but I am being imprisoned and tied down by ropes. I need to escape.

I have been here long enough to learn each of their names. I hear that the basement is being entered and I see that Stephanie is coming down the stairs in not much clothing. I tense up straight away.

Stephanie: "Aww. Precious Finn. Do you need something?"

I shake my head, knowing that this could well be a trap. I don't trust her at all.

Stephanie: "I know what you both want and need. (Grabs his crotch.) You want it don't you."

Finn: "No. I…I don't want it."

Stephanie: "Liar. All young men want sex. So do all young women. I will have you, my boy toy."

Then she sexually assaults me. This turns out to be a regular occurrence.

(End of Flashback.)

Rachel's advances trigger the flashback and so I throw Rachel off me after accidently slapping her before I can regain control of my mind and body. Rachel's face shows a nasty shade of red and a couple of tears.

Finn: "Rachel. I'm sorry. (Crying as well.)"

Rachel: "Finn, honey calm down. I was being too forward. You are still recovering from what happened in that basement. I should have been more careful. What happened? You froze up completely."

Finn: "I had a flashback of what happened in the basement. It was when Stephanie sexually assaulted me and you putting your hands under my shirt caused me to have a flashback and triggered my reaction."

Rachel: "That bitch. I wouldn't want to even guess what it was like."

Finn: "Thankfully you don't have too. Let's go and find some ice for your cheek."

Rachel: "I'll go and find your Mom. You just stay here."

Rachel goes and finds Mom. I feel guilty for hitting her but in that one moment, I had a flashback which let to me losing control of my mind and my body.

**Reviews are welcome as per usual.**


End file.
